Kingdom Hearts
by The Star Wars Man
Summary: Its a story about kindom hearts. Read it or don't I don't really care
1. Strange Dreams

Chapter One: Strange Dreams

Sora was dreaming again. He was having these strange dreams lately. This time he was in a somewhat dark room with three objects. Each of these objects had one distinct light on them. Sora got up and walked over to them. The first one he saw was like a magic wand. Sora picked up the handle, and it was like a strong flow of electrical energy had entered his body. Sora looked at the other two objects and picked up a shield. What good was a weapon without a shield? As Sora picked up the shield, he noticed a long sword disappear. He now knew that he had made a somewhat important choice, but he didn't know why.

Suddenly, Sora was jumped by a group of black creatures. They came around him, as the air turned as cold as ice. Sora took his wand like object and bashed the creature closest to him with it. The creature disappeared in a cloud of smoke. It left behind some green balls. Sora went and picked up a ball, and he felt like his whole body could withstand an entire fight with these guys. Sora took this advantage, and he beat the creatures senseless. Every time he beat a creature, it would turn into a cloud of smoke.

Sora then noticed his shadow had become very long. He looked around for the source of light that would create his shadow, but there was none. Soon his shadow was enormous, and it started to grow vertically, gaining height every moment. The shadow was now standing terrifyingly over him looming some ten feet taller than Sora. He picked up his wand, and began to attack this shadow creature. The shadow loomed over him as it drew a ball of energy into its hand. It then grabbed this ball of pitch black energy and smote the ground with it. Sora was caught in this as he was injured. His body felt as though a dark energy had passed through him engulfing his body. Sora knelt down in pain, but realized he couldn't stop fighting this creature now. He picked himself up and smote the shadow creature in the head. As Sora won the fight, he suddenly woke up.


	2. Destiny Island

Craig Carter

Chapter 2: Destiny Island

Sora felt as though these dreams were real. They had to be. He still had the ache in his body from that final battle. He had no time to think about his dreams, and his dream fighting. He was needed outside on the island. Riku, Kairi, and he were going to make a raft to get off the island. They had seen nothing but this forever, and they wanted to get off the island. They wanted to get out there and discover new worlds, and be a part of something much bigger then this island. What Sora truly wanted was away from this island so that he could be alone with Kairi.

Sora put on his clothes, and grabbed his wooden sword. It wasn't quite the feeling of power that he had gotten when he held the magic wand, but it still had that sense of power. Today was supposed to be the day that Riku, Kairi, and Sora would create the raft. Tomorrow they would gather supplies, and the next day they would be off to find other worlds, and hopefully get a little alone time with Kairi.

Sora walked outside to try and find the others. Soon he found Kairi. She sat down on an old fence and waved for Sora to come to her. Once he got over there she said, "Today you need to find two logs, a cloth, and a rope."

"Is that all?" Sora asked

"Yeah."

"So where are they?"

"I don't think I'll tell you, but if you can find them, then I will give you something special."

"Okay, I accept your challenge."

Sora ran over to the tree house. He knew that there would be a cloth hanging up over the window. Sora climbed up the ladder, and pulled the cloth down off the window. A flash of sunlight came over and Sora thought he saw a glimpse of the shadow monster again, but it was merely a bird flying by.

Next Sora needed the logs. These would be used to make the raft. He went over to Riku's favorite spot, right under the trees. It had just the right amount of sunlight, and shade. Riku saw Sora and asked, "Hay Sora, wanna duel?"

"Sure." Sora responded.

Riku drew his sword, and then Sora drew his. Riku came behind Sora, and stabbed him hard. Sora knew that this wasn't Riku's best, but it still hurt. Sora came back and smacked him nice and hard. Riku fell to the ground out of the impact of this blow, but before Sora could attack again, Riku jumped up and kicked him. Sora went down this time, and almost got whacked again, but he rolled out of the way, and put his sword to Riku's throat. This was their sign of victory, and Riku knew that Sora had just beaten him.

"Good fight, Sora."

"Same thing, Riku."

Sora picked up the log that was under the tree, and then climbed down a ladder, onto the cool ocean water, where he found another log that fell off of Riku's hideout this morning. Sora picked this up and walked back over to Kairi.

"You're still missing the rope." Kairi said when she saw the items that Sora carried.

"Okay, but I'm just going to leave this stuff here for the moment." Sora responded. He saw her smile back at him, and he wanted so much to kiss her right there, but he thought about Riku, and changed his mind. Riku also liked Kairi, and so neither of them kissed her.

Sora walked off toward the dock. Typically there was a rope that you could climb down off the dock into the water, so Sora went over to pick it up. When he got over there a little boy named Tidus asked him to a duel. Again Sora couldn't refuse, and so Sora was once again fighting.

Sora started again with an attack, but Tidus dodged the attack. Sora attacked again, while Tidus was moving and this time Tidus hit the ground hard. Tidus wasn't giving up though, so he threw his wooden sword at Sora, who ducked out of the way, and put his sword to Tidus's throat.

Sora had won, so he grabbed the rope and headed back to Kairi. Sora had hardly noticed it, but it was already almost night-time when he returned. Kairi looked at Sora in disbelief. "I didn't think you could find them." Kairi said

"Well you never can underestimate me." Sora responded.

"Well here is your reward."

She pulled out a Hi-Potion and gave it to Sora.

"Are you sure you want to give this to me?"

"Yeah, you will probably need it more than me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, anyway, it's pretty late want to head in."

"Sure."

It was hard for Sora to resist the urge to kiss her, but he went inside his house and soon after fell asleep, and tonight, there were no dreams.

The next morning, Sora woke up and went outside. Since no one was outside, he decided to go to the other side of the island.

Once Sora arrived at the other side of the island, he went over to Kairi. "Okay, I got some more items for you to get today. First of all, you need to get two coconuts, for milk. Secondly you need to get us some fish for food. Thirdly, you will need to get a Seagull egg, for more food. Fourthly, get a jug of water, for drink of course. Finally you need to get us three mushrooms for food. If you get everything, then I might have another potion for you."

"You can count on me." Sora responded.

Sora ran over to the coconut trees. _Might as well get the coconuts now_. Sora smacked the tree a few times, and down came two coconuts. Sora picked up these coconuts. Next Sora went to the ocean side, and grabbed three fish. He took these fish over into the shade, and put them over with the coconuts. Next, Sora climbed up the trees. He saw a seagull nest, and jumped over too it. Once during his jump, he fell. It was a good three feet to the ground, but it still didn't feel good. He climbed back up, and more cautiously grabbed the seagull egg. He put this with the others, and began hunting the mushrooms. He found a nice dying tree, and picked up three fresh mushrooms. The only fresh water was on the other side of the island. Sora ran to the other side of the island, and picked up a water jug. He went to the waterfall, and filled up his jug.

Sora returned to Kairi, and she said, "Good job again today Sora, here is your reward."

She handed him another Hi-Potion, and then said, "We should probably go to bed. You ready for bed?"

"Yes." Sora responded.

They went to sleep for the night, and Sora once more had no nightmares.

The next morning, it was extremely dark outside. Sora walked outside and saw a strange figure in the air. Soon the strange creatures that he had seen in his dreams appeared. Sora pulled out his sword, and swiped at the creatures. His attacks went right through the enemies. "Why won't they die?" Sora thought aloud. It was then that Sora saw Riku and ran to him.

A strange shadowy material began to engulf Riku. Sora ran towards Riku trying to grab a hold of him, but he was beginning to be caught in the shadow material. Soon they were both completely engulfed in the material, but Sora came up in another strange place. Sora had a new weapon in his hand too. This wasn't like the sword, it was held similarly, but it was a key. Sora didn't know what to do, but soon the shadow monster came up in front of him. Sora began to hit the monster with his key, but the monster wouldn't die. Soon through after attacking for a while the monster died, and Sora was knocked out. When he awoke, he was in a strange town.


	3. Traverse Town

Craig Carter

Chapter 3 Traverse Town

Donald came into the Kings Throne Room. "Good morning your majesty." Donald said as he came into the Throne Room. When the King didn't respond, he went in farther. The King was missing, and all that was there was a note, that said, "Dear Donald, I am going to be gone for a while. I would tell you more but it wouldn't be necessary. I want you to go talk to Leon, and he will help you find the Key. Please go find the Key. It will be necessary for me to complete my mission.

The Best,

King Mickey"

Donald left the note, and ran out of the castle. He ran out to the courtyard, and met up with Goofy. "Goofy we got to go, the King is gone, and we got to go find Leon and talk to him about the Key."

"Gwarsh shouldn't we tell someone," Goofy responded.

"NO! This is top secret."

They went into the docking bay and talked to Chip and Dale. They were quick to set them up with a Gummy Ship, and soon they were ready for take off. Before they made it onto the runway though, Chip pulled a lever for a joke, and the ship fell through the bottom of the Floating Castle.

Sora woke up, in a strange street. He then realized that it was raining. He quickly went for shelter in the nearest store. "So what do you want kid?" the store manager asked.

"My name is Sora, and I'm not a kid," Sora responded

"Well _excuse_ me, _Sora_."

"Where am I?"

"Traverse Town, it is a place for people who have lost their homes."

"So what's your name?"

"Cid."

"Nice to meet you."

"So Sora, if you ever have any questions just come ask me anytime. I also own an accessory shop, and who knows, some of them might help you in battle."

Sora stepped outside the shop and walked up a street. He saw a door labeled "Second District" and opened it.

Once inside the second district, he was attacked by at least one hundred of the strange creatures. Sora picked up the key, and started attacking the creatures as hard as he could. Every time he hit the creatures, it would disappear in a dark flash of light. Sora fought for a while, but the creatures kept showing up. It seemed that they wouldn't give up. Sora decided to take a run for it. He ran all the way across the district to a door that said "Third District."

Once inside the third district, he was attacked by more of the creatures. He fought for a while, but then took a run for another door. It had a large key hole on it, and so Sora decided to try putting the key in the hole. Sora opened the door and he was once again in the first district.

In the first district Sora went to the accessory shop and talked to Cid. "Hey Cid, I was just wondering about the costs of some of your items." Sora said

"Well, I really am low on stock; I only have this protect chain for 150 munny. It will protect you from most damage," Cid answered

"I don't have any munny though."

"Fight some enemies. If you win, they often will drop munny while escaping."

"Thanks for the advice."

"You're welcome."

Sora left the building, and a man came up to him. He was much taller than Sora, and it looked like he was much older as well. "So you are the wielder of the Keyblade." The man said.

"What's a Keyblade?" Sora asked.

"That's what you have in your hand. Please hand over the Keyblade."

"NEVER!"

"Then I will have to take it from you."

The strange man attacked with an enormous sword. Sora hit him with the Keyblade, but he was unaffected. The man jumped, and struck the ground. This impact was enough to knock Sora to the ground. Sora felt woozy after falling, and soon, the man had him on the ground with his sword above his neck. Sora tried to decide what to do as he passed out.

When Sora awoke, he was in a strange room. It was a hotel room. The strange man was standing while Sora was on a bed. Next to him was a strange woman. She looked like she was about the same age as the man, and they were most likely boyfriend and girlfriend. "About time you're up. It was hard to get you here."

"Who are you?" Sora demanded.

"I am Leon and this is Yuffie."

"Where is the Keyblade."

"It's right here." He pointed to the Keyblade lying on the bed beside him. "It was hard to get this thing from you, but it was the only way to keep the Heartless away."

"Heartless?"

"Those are the mysterious creatures who attacked are called Heartless."

Leon walked over to Sora.

"So what if I don't want the Keyblade."

"Well, tough luck. You were chosen as the Keyblade master."

Sora went over to a treasure chest. He attempted to open it.

"You can open it by hitting it with the Keyblade," Yuffie said.

Sora hit it with the Keyblade, and picked up an Elixir. He put it in his pocket with the Hi-Potions that Kairi gave him. When Sora felt the Hi-Potions, his heart gave a jump, and he remembered Kairi. He had to go help her. He walked outside, and went to the third district.

In the third district, Sora walked out, and was soon smashed by two odd characters. "The Key," they both said.

Soon after, a giant pair of feet came up out of nowhere, and then a floating torso, a pair of arms, and a head. They were in no way shape or form connected, but they moved together like they belonged together. It had a tattoo of a black and pink checkered heart on its torso that was very large. Together the three attacked this monster. The odd tall one started banging it with his shield, while the small loud one started shooting fire at it. Sora picked up the Keyblade, and began to pound on it. It wouldn't go away though. Soon, its body came apart and started to attack by itself. The head came after Sora, and so Sora started banging up the head, soon it disappeared in a flash of black light. Next Sora went after the tall odd one as it was being chased by the hands. He smacked it with his Keyblade, and soon it disappeared too. Sora finally went after the feet that were chasing the small loud one. He smacked it with his Keyblade until it fell apart. Finally they chased down the Torso. All three attacked the torso until it completely fell apart. Out of its body came hundreds of green orbs, and munny. They picked up all of them, and then left the third district.

"Gwarsh. So you are the Keyblade master?" the tall one said

"Yes. What are your names?"

"I'm Donald," the small loud one said.

"And I'm Goofy," the taller one said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sora," Sora answered.

"Well we have been having some problems. Our King has disappeared, and he wanted us to come find you."

"Gwarsh, I think he wanted us to come after you and then have us go to the different worlds in order to find him."

"Why would I come though? I have other issues to deal with. I need to find my friends Riku and Kairi."

"Well if you come to us then you will get to go to different worlds, and you would have a better chance to find your friends."

"Then while finding your friends hopefully we will find the King."

"Ok. I guess I will go."

"Ok, but this ship only runs on happy faces."

"So let's see a smile."

Sora gave a very cheesy smile, and everyone broke out laughing.

"Come on then, let's get going," Donald said.

They all walked back to the first district. "I almost forgot. I'm going to teach you the fire spell. You can use your Keyblade to cast a spell. Just simply point your Keyblade up and at something you want to burn. Then imagine a fire bursting from your blade, and yell 'Fire', and your blade should send out a fire."

Sora raised the Keyblade, and faced the ground. "FIRE." Sora yelled, and a burst of fire shot out of the blade and scorched the ground.

"Impressive," Donald said. "Come on now. Let's move."

Just as they began walking, two Dalmatians walked up behind them. They spoke saying, "We are Pongo and Perdita. We need your help in finding our lost puppies. They have been scattered throughout the different worlds. Please help them."

"Ok. We will." Sora said.

"Thank you," they said.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy started for the ship. They climbed in and took off.


End file.
